Stormy Anniversary
by Red Warrior
Summary: Twenty years earlier, Lara-Le and Locke were getting married. Going to Haven to see Locke, Lara finds herself stuck here when a storm breaks...
1. Coming by

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own any Archie character. Nor do I own the song, only the plot his mine. Popped up in my insane brain.

_We had a life, we had a love,  
But you don't know what you've got 'til you lose it  
Well that was then and this is now  
And I want you back  
How many times do I have to say I'm sorry_

How can something so good go so bad  
How can something so right go so wrong  
I don't know, I don't have all the answers  
But I want you back  
How many times can I say I'm sorry

You can run, and you can hide  
But I'm not leaving less you come with me  
We've had our problems but I'm on your side  
You're all I need, please believe in me

I only wanted someone to love  
But something happened on the way to heaven  
It got a hold of me and wouldn't let go  
And I want you back  
How many times do I have to say I'm sorry

_They say you can't take it with you  
When you go  
And I believe it  
But taking what I've got or being  
here with you, you know  
I'd rather leave it_

"Something happened on the way to heaven", by Phil Collins.

**Stormy Anniversary**

Twenty years. It has been exactly twenty years since the day he married Lara-Le. To someone else, this day would have been spent partying and laughing. But to him, it would not.

Laying in his bed, Locke the Echidna sighed. He longed to be at his ex-wife's side. He longed to see her smile as he says 'Happy anniversary'. He closed his eyes, leaning against his pillow. Guilt overcame him as it always did when he thought about Lara. _Well, you should be guilty_, his mind scolded. _After all you did to her, ignoring her, taking her only child_. _Hell, you shouldn't be guilty: you should be ashamed of yourself. _

Letting out another sad sigh, the red echidna sat up in his bed. Since he was awake, he could as well get up and start his day. Faking a yawn for good measure, he slipped his boots on and stirred. He hoped that nobody remembered what day it was… or at least that they didn't show it. He wished to spend a calm day, away from his ancestors, and think about Lara, their marriage, their life.

No such luck. Someone knocked on the door, and Locke gritted his teeth. What was wrong now? The members of the Brotherhood never bothered to wake each others up, since there was no schedule. Who was here, and why?

"Locke," Sabre's voice came from behind the door. "Son, are you awake?"

Locke said nothing, and was tempted to fake sleep. But it has to be something important enough, since his father has come to him personally. He sighed and answered: "Yes I am. Come in."

Sabre came in, and Locke was shocked by the clueless look on his father's face. He looked like he just heard Athair say something smart. Frowning, the brown echidna jerked a thumb behind him. "Come with me. There's something that might interest you."

Puzzled, and curious, Locke got up, throwing his lab coat on while walking. He wondered what could have made his father come and get him. Did somebody die? No, he would have felt it through their mental bond. _Seems I'll just have to wait and see what happened, _he thought to himself.

He followed his father in the corridors, and noticed they were nearing the surveillance room. He began worrying, and frowned; did something happen to his computers? They got in the room, where Sojourner was seated in front of a computer. He looked up as Sabre and Locke walked in, and sighed.

"At least you're here. What were you doing?" he growled.

_Somebody didn't have his coffee… _"Good morning to you too, Grandfather," Locke said.

"Locke," Sabre interrupted, "look at that." He pointed at the computer screen that Sojourner has been watching seconds earlier. Locke looked at it… and widened his eyes. There, walking on the path leading to Haven's main entrance was… Lara-Le? What in the name of the Chaos Emeralds was she doing here?

Sabre smiled at his gaping son, and patted his shoulder. "I'm at least as surprised as you are, but I do remember this is a special day, isn't it?"

"Hardly," Locke whispered. "I didn't expect her to remember…"

"Well, you better go greet her, since she's here."

Locke nodded without making the mental note to do it. He then walked out of the surveillance room, still dazed. Lara? Here at Haven? Why did she even bother to come, the day of their anniversary? Did she do that on purpose, or was she just coming by to say hello? No, this last one wasn't possible; Lara never dropped by to say hello.

_Well, I will find out eventually…_He made his way down to the elevator bay, and got to the surface. He walked out of the dark and narrow cave, leaning against the rock. Now all he had to do was wait… and he did. He stared blankly at the swaying trees and dark coloured sky. _A storm is on the way_…

Minutes later, he caught sight of his ex-wife. Lara was walking on the stone-covered ground, right toward him. He began wondering; should he smile? Should he ask her what she was doing here? Should he say 'Happy anniversary'? By the time he pondered that over, she was in front of him. And smiling from ear to ear.

"Hello Locke," she said cheerfully. "How are you?"

"I-uh-I am fine," he stammered, not knowing what expression his face has turned into. "And you? How are things?"

"Great." She tilted her head on a side, looking at him quizzically. He felt himself stiffening under her gaze, wondering why she was staring at him like that. "Surely, you didn't forget what day it is, did you?" she asked.

Locke shook his head, and she smiled once again. "I knew you didn't forget! I told Wyn but he wouldn't believe me." She got on her tiptoes and pecked his cheek. He was startled, but found himself kissing her cheek too. "Happy anniversary" he said softly. "But… why did you come? Not that I am complaining, but we aren't married anymore, Lara."

Lara just shrugged. "It doesn't matter. That day is still special to me, married or not. Don't think that just because we're divorced and you live here means you are nobody to me."

Locke smiled gently. "And Wynmacher? Does he know you are here?"

"He is at work, and he won't come home till late in the night. He must be suspecting that I am here, but I didn't tell him… because I knew he would disagree."

Locke opened his mouth to say something, but whatever he was going to say was drowned by sudden thunder. He looked up; the sky was almost black, and there were flashes of lighting that sunk through the dark clouds. He felt a droplet of water splat on his nose, and then a cascade of rain was unleashed.

"Lara, come in before you get drenched," he said, pulling her in the cave. There they watched the raging storm shake the trees and unleashing hell on the island. A hissing sound was heard; it must have been the wind. Locke turned to Lara. "There's no way I'm letting you go home in that storm. You're staying at Haven till the weather calm down."

She tried to protest politely. "I don't want to bother…"

"You won't bother anyone."

"What is the Brotherhood going to say?"

"They can say whatever they want, for all I care. You could get lost, hurt, maybe even worse, and I'd blame this on myself. You are staying," he said firmly.

Lara sighed, and finally nodded. "All right, I'll stay. But not too long…"

XXXXXXX

Spectre the Echidna yawned tiredly. He had just got up, and was walking toward the kitchen. His angry stomach grumbled in protest, longing for a hot breakfast and a big glass of orange juice. He smiled at the idea, and forced himself to go faster. He was halfway there, when he heard Thunderhawk's shout.

"What do you think you're doing, Fifth son?"

Curious, he risked a glance in another corridor, and frowned upon seeing Thunderhawk, hands on hips, standing in front of an annoyed looking Locke. Behind the red echidna, Lara-Le was looking worriedly at Thunderhawk. The lavender echidna was not in the mood to be messed with.

"Why did you bring her here?" he bellowed.

"Because it's pouring rain out here," Locke retorted. "I couldn't just let her walk home and end up hurt or lost."

"And why do you think you couldn't? The matter is: you _could, _but you _would not_. That's what the problem with you is all about, Locke; you rarely do what you can do."

Spectre couldn't take it anymore, and decided to step in. "Son, leave them be," his cold voice rang. "Locke is just being polite to Lara-Le; I don't see why you bother him."

Thunderhawk mumbled something under his breath, but straightened his shirt and walked away. After all he couldn't go against his father. Spectre nodded to Locke and Lara, and resumed striding toward the kitchen.

"Why did he help us?" Lara asked Locke once Spectre was out of sight.

Locke shrugged. "Who knows? Ways of the morning starving black echidna's heart are impenetrable."

XXX

Stupid wrist, stupid! whacks wrist, and howls in pain ARGH! Hum, anyway, here's the first chapter, and yes I know I said I would finish "Having Fun" before writing that, but I changed my mind, blame it on my insane brain. Stupid brain! whacks head with broken wrist ARGH! My head! My wrist! However, chapter two coming up soon!


	2. Making a cake

**Chapter Two : Making a cake **

_What now? _Locke thought while walking in the corridor. _The storm sounds like it isn't stopping anytime soon. What are we going to do?_ He scratched the back of his head, his brain working at full speed. Nothing, he couldn't thing of anything to do with Lara. _Someone help me please… anybody…_

It seemed like his prayer was heard, because suddenly Athair ducked in the corridor they were walking in. Upon seeing Lara, the flying echidna smiled broadly and sped up toward them. "Little Lara!" he exclaimed, tackling her in a bear hug. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"So am I, Athair," she smiled, returning the embrace. "So am I."

He put her on the ground and floated in mid-air. "What did you come for? Is there a party somewhere? Are you going to move in Haven? Tell me, tell me!" he cheered, making big gestures with his arms.

Lara couldn't help but chuckle; that was Athair, all right. Always imagining the best and jumping to his happy conclusions. Even if he was rarely right…

"No Athair," she gently corrected. "This is actually our twentieth anniversary of marriage and-"

"Anniversary!" the flying one exclaimed while turning in circles. "Oh fun, fun! Can I have a piece of cake?"

"Cake?" Locke raised one eyebrow at his second father, dumbfounded. "There isn't any cake, Second father."

Athair got an horrified look on his face and shook Locke's shoulders. "No cake? But you can't have a decent party without a cake! I know, let's make one!" He didn't wait for their answer and, grabbing Locke's left hand and Lara's right one, began to float down the corridor toward the kitchen.

_Wow… and I wondered what we could do… _Locke thought while being dragged.

XXXXXXX

The kitchen was quiet and empty, except for a dark echidna finishing his glass of orange juice. He set it on the table and raised his head, acknowledging the three newcomers.

"Hello Grandfather!" Athair greeted cheerfully.

"Morning," Spectre growled, rubbing his aching forehead. Something about his slightly bloodshot eyes and ruffled fur on his face hinted that it wasn't a good time to mess with him.

But Athair just _couldn't _take a hint.

"Why the long face?" he asked innocently. "Did you fall off your bed again?" Lara giggled under her breath at that; the thought of Spectre falling out of bed and landing on the floor had her ready to crack up. Spectre, however, wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"No, it's because there isn't any coffee left, thanks to the one who didn't fulfil his shopping duty." He then noticed Lara-Le's giggling and frowned. "And that one time was an accident! Leave me be!"

"Of course it was… Now out, out!" Athair motioned to the door. "We need space!"

Spectre got a suspicious look on his face and, tilting his head on a side, asked: "What for?"

"To make a cake!"

Spectre instantly felt sorry for Lara-Le and turned to her. "I hope for your sanity that you're immune to madness-filled minds… however I'm not, so I'll take my leave." Wasting no time in saying good-bye, he got up and out of the kitchen. Athair simply shrugged. "He's grumpy because he didn't have his coffee. But let's get started!"

The brown echidna happily went through drawers and closets, throwing the objects he needed on the table. Opening the little fridge, he took the butter out and set it on the table beside the spoons.

"We'll need sugar, flour, eggs…" He stuck his head in the closets again and threw the food over his shoulder. Locke jumped and caught every egg, every item before they hit the floor. Struggling, he made it to the table and dropped everything on it, letting an egg fall in the process. The red echidna winced when he heard the 'sploch' the egg made when it splattered on the floor. He grimaced even more when he inhaled the smell coming out of it: rotten.

"Second father! I think the eggs are spoiled," Locke said, his nose twitching.

Athair floated closer and bent toward the egg. He backed up brutally and clasped his hands over his nose and mouth. "Phew, it stinks! I wonder what the chicken that laid that egg looks like…" Lara and Locke looked at him strangely, but if he was aware of their stares he ignored it.

"What are you waiting for? Clean that up!" Athair said, his voice muffled by his hands.

"Me? But you're the one who wanted to make a cake in the first place!"

"You're the one who dropped the egg!"

"Well if you weren't throwing food in the air _maybe _it wouldn't have fallen!"

Lara sighed and put herself between the two males. "Stop acting childish, both of you. Now we'll just-" Whatever she was going to say was cut off when the eggshell achieved cracking. Athair widened his eyes and pointed at the crashed egg.

"It's ALIVE!"

"No, Grandfather, don't!" Locke exclaimed, but too late. Athair pounced and began stamping the rotten egg furiously. Locke shut his eyes as eggshell and stinking substance splattered on his face, and Lara chuckled at Athair's antics and at Locke's disgusted face.

Athair finally stopped and wiped his forehead. "Done. No more danger."

_Speak for yourself, trouble maker… _Locke slowly and disgustingly brushed eggshell pieces away from his nose and eyes, before opening them again. He was angered by his second father's proud smile, and then little and innocent Locke did something he would have never done under normal circumstances…

He grabbed an egg, and juggled with it all the while glaring at Athair. The older one stopped smiling and backed up in the air. "No, Second son, you wouldn't dare…" he warned, wagging one finger.

"You bet I would," he smirked, finally throwing his egg full force in Athair's face. The flying one squeaked and pawed at his eyes, trying to get rid of the stinking substance. Locke, however, cracked up in laughter. "Serves you right!"

Growling under his breath, Athair picked up the flour packet and opened it. He winced when he caught the smell emanating from it: spoiled as well. He took a handful of flour and let it fall on his second son. Locke coughed, turning white because of the flour covering his red fur. He jumped to catch Athair, but the flying one flew away.

He was a quite amusing sight, too. He soon lost interest in colouring Locke in white and began floating across the kitchen, throwing flour every now and then. The entire room was soon covered by a thin layer of flour, and Athair still kept on throwing white powder everywhere, singing under his breath. "Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…"

Locke walked up to Lara, shaking flour off his fur. He sighed. "Now, how are we going to explain that one to Spectre?"

Lara simply shrugged. "Tell him the truth." "The truth? You mean that his fourth son is an old weirdo – which, I think, he already knows - and the kitchen is looking like a snow-covered field? _That_ truth?"

"Yes, _that _truth. Unless we can clean this up before he finds out."

"Works for me!" Locke exclaimed, not wanting to face a coffee-lacking Spectre. "Fourth father, get down here and listen!"

"Here comes the bride, all dressed in white!" Athair sang happily, still casting handfuls of flour in every way. He was pretending to throw rice on the bride, in a marriage.

_I think from now on I'll be seeing flour in my nightmares… _"Get down quick before Spectre finds out the state the kitchen is in! Come on!" Locke shouted.

He turned when he heard a gasping sound behind him; and nearly slapped himself. There a sleepy-looking Sabre stood in the doorway, jaw dropped, eyes widened. His sight shifted from Athair, to the kitchen floor, to Locke, to the kitchen floor again… He rubbed his eyes and looked again, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. Locke decided to step up. "Father… I can explain," he said, trembling slightly.

Glancing at his son's flour-covered body, Sabre gave a yelp and jumped backwards. He then took off running in the corridors, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Grandfather Spectre! Grandfather Spectre! It's snowing in the kitchen! And some flying god has turned Locke into a walking and speaking snowman! Grandfather!"

Locke rolled his eyes and sighed. "Great, just great…"

XXX

Sorry it took so much time, but I couldn't find time and I was lacking ideas. So… please forgive me? Chapter Three will be up… well someday! Soon I hope!


	3. Rollerblading

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, but I'd just like to make myself clear: for all of you who are anti Locke/Lara… GET OUT OF HERE! This fanfiction is not for you! You've been warned!

**Chapter Three : Rollerblading **

"And may I ask _what _exactly you three were doing?" Spectre asked, glaring at the troublemakers.

They had made the wise choice to look sheepish… well at least two of them had. Locke and Lara were standing unmoving, eyes cast downward, looking like two kids being scolded by their father. While Athair was floating around, flour packet still in hand which now could prove to be very dangerous.

"We were… making a cake?" Locke tried pitifully.

"Since when do you have to be flour-covered to make a cake?" Thunderhawk asked, frowning.

Locke fought the urge to roll his eyes. As if dealing with Spectre wasn't enough, Thunderhawk and Sojourner had joined them. Though his Fourth father looked on the verge of tears of laughter, the lavender one's face had turned into a dark shade of purple. He wasn't in a good mood… but when was he ever?

"But I didn't want to be flour-covered in the first place!" Locke defended himself.

"Hardly believable. And why is the kitchen in the same state?" Spectre asked, now crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Ask Grandfather Athair. He is the one who insisted on redecorating the place."

"Don't blame this on your grandfather, boy!" Thunderhawk bellowed. Sojourner leaned against the wall, hands firmly clamped on his mouth in order to keep from bursting out laughing. "Don't make use of his insanity!"

"For once I agree with Thunderhawk," Spectre said calmly, unfolding his arms. "Athair may be insane, but you can't blame him every time something strange happens."

"But-"

"No but. You heard your sixth father," Thunderhawk growled.

Locke began flailing helplessly. "Can't you see? He's holding a flour packet! _Flour! _Does it ring a bell? He covered me with flour! _He _covered the kitchen with flour! Are you blind or is it the fact that there isn't any coffee left?"

Spectre was about to reply when a small amount of flour fell on his face, whitening his dark fur. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the irritating feeling left by the white powder, as Athair floated away from him cackling evilly.

Locke couldn't help a triumphal grin. "So, do you believe me now?"

Wiping at his face in fury, Spectre bared his teeth and held his hands in front of him as if he was going to strangle someone. "Wait till I get my hands on you, you flying insect…"

Sojourner couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing, holding his painful sides. Thunderhawk restrained himself from whacking his son upside the head. Sabre was looking strangely at his third father from behind the door, not daring to even put a foot in the kitchen. Locke and Lara looked at each other, dumbfounded; what was going on?

Spectre was chasing Athair; his lack of coffee added to his short patience had sent him over the edge. He had almost caught him, when suddenly someone stepped in the kitchen. "Hello guys, I just thought that-" The voice stopped abruptly, and the Brotherhood and Lara turned to see the newcomer.

Knuckles hesitated in the doorway. His eyes shifted, from his flour-covered father to his surprised grandfathers. He took a step backward. "Am I interrupting something?"

Spectre lowered his arms and sighed. "No, Seventh son. What do you want?"

"Well, I was just wondering… have you got something planned for today?" Knuckles asked, all the while looking at the messed-up kitchen. "Besides cleaning…"

"Hardly," Locke answered, shaking flour off his arms. "It's pouring rain out there, son."

"What do you mean, pouring rain?" Knuckles asked, raising one eyebrow. "It has to be the sunniest and warmest day since the beginning of summer. Oh Mother you're here too!" he added when he noticed Lara. "Great! You can come with us then!"

"Wait a second, Seventh son," Spectre frowned. "First tell where you are intending to take us, and then we'll see about it."

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you've got something better to do. And anyway I won't tell you, this is a surprise!"

This last word sent shivers down Spectre's spine. In all those decades spent with his sons, he had learnt to hate that word. Especially when he heard it from Athair. But then again… he turned to the flour-covered kitchen, and sighed. "Maybe some fresh air would be welcome… what do you think sons?"

Sojourner and Athair, who has magically gotten interested in the matter at hand, cheered as Thunderhawk let out a muffled grunt, meaning he couldn't care less. Sabre nodded, still eyeing his son doubtfully, and Locke shrugged. "Why not? Are you coming Lara?"

"Of course," she answered, still giggling at her ex-husband's flour-covered face.

"All right, we're going," Spectre said finally. "But let me get this straight: nothing embarrassing, nothing strange or anything. Promise?"

"No need to worry, Grandfather."

XXXXXXX

_No need to worry, he said! _Spectre thought.

At first he had been relaxed, seeing as Knuckles had led them all to Echidnapolis. He was expecting a nice walk, maybe even out of town where people couldn't see them and he could truly enjoy this day out.

No such luck. The young Guardian had walked to a big tarred area, with many objects such as ramps, railings and benches. Spectre has frowned, not sure if he was going to like this or not. Young minds these days…

And he had been right. Nothing could have ever been worse than what was going on now…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Help me I'm falling! Again!" Thunderhawk cried, flailing helplessly in the air as he stumbled forward.

Spectre shook his head, his hand firmly holding on a railing to maintain himself up. This area was in fact a skating ring, and Knuckles had proposed to spend some hours rollerblading. Of course, things would have been much better if the Brotherhood _knew _how to rollerblade, but Knuckles wasn't going to back up. He offered to teach them… which at first seemed like a good idea, but now…

"AAAHHH TOO LATE!" BAM!

Spectre sighed; Thunderhawk has just fallen for the twentieth time in half an hour. How much of this could he take? _Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?_

Knuckles skated over to his sixth father, looking at him strangely. "You know, Grandfather, the main objective of rollerblading is to stay upright," he said, lowering himself in a crouching position beside the fallen echidna. "You can't learn how to skate properly by crawling around."

"I'm _aware _of that, Sixth son!" Thunderhawk boomed angrily. He held out his right hand. "Now are you going to sit around and laugh or help me?"

Knuckles got up and took the lavender echidna's outstretched hand, trying to pull him on his feet. He almost managed to get the older one up, when Thunderhawk's roller blades slipped forward, sending him backward. The lavender one fell ungracefully on his behind, muttering curses. "Never mind, I'm better off down here. That's where I'll end up if I try again anyway…"

The young Guardian shrugged and skated away. Thunderhawk crossed his arms in front of him like a frustrated child would do, frowning down at the roller blades. "Silly, stupid, Dimitri-possessed things…"

"I find this pretty easy and amusing," Athair said happily from somewhere behind him.

Thunderhawk raised his eyes and growled at his third son. "Easy for you to say that, you're flying! Try and skate on the ground we'll see!"

Indeed, Athair did have roller blades attached to his feet. But as usual, he was floating cheerfully across the skating ring, making gestures with his feet. He was pretending to skate in mid-air, humming a happy tune to himself.

Spectre sighed once again. And if rollerblading wasn't enough, Knuckles has insisted that he put on what he called 'skating-suited clothes'. This means a short-sleeved black shirt and equally black pants that stopped just above his ankles. Knuckles had thrown Haven upside down to find these, despite Spectre's protests.

"I'm not twenty anymore," the dark one had said. "And I won't go out dressed like a teenager."

"I _know _you're not twenty anymore, and believe me, you _will _go out like that," Knuckles had answered. "Unless, of course, you want to go out naked."

Caught off guard, Spectre had been compelled to agree, and here he was, holding on this railing for dear life. He hadn't moved from his spot since they arrived, less than an hour ago. First because he didn't want to attract attention, and second because he wasn't too thrilled about 'making friends with the ground', as Athair had put it.

He began sweating; the bright sun, added to his heavy helmet and his dark fur made him fell like his flesh was cooked on his bones. He longed for a shaded spot. _Isn't there any tree here?_

He spotted a tree, with a bench under it. A nice and fresh shaded bench, that seemed to call out for him. Only one thing: the bench was on the other side of the skating area. Spectre swallowed hard; he could do this. The bench was just forty feet away, nothing a great former Guardian such as him couldn't handle.

Feeling strong suddenly, he let go of the railing and stepped forward. He puffed his chest, proud of himself... before realizing he was rolling backward. He tried walking, but failed; he hasn't got that skating wasn't walking yet. He panicked, seeing as he was gaining speed and he couldn't see where he was going.

Sabre, who after many struggles had managed to stay upright, saw Spectre lose his balance… and head straight toward him! He put his hands up, widening his eyes. "No! Grandfather! Watch where you're going!"

Too late. Spectre collided full force with his fifth son, sending both of them crashing on the ground. They ended up in a twisted lump, sprawled out on the concrete.

"CHEERS EVERYONE!" yelled a mad Thunderhawk from the other side of the ring, still sitting on the floor. "AT LEAST SOMEONE BESIDES ME KISSES THE PAVEMENT!" He laughed maniacally, earning himself some intrigued stares.

_I think his head banged too hard against the floor with his last fall..._, Spectre thought bitterly. Sabre wriggled his head out from under his grandfather, wincing. "Hell, Grandfather, this helmet of yours sure weights a ton!"

"Don't complain, you're not the one carrying it everyday," Spectre snapped, trying to disengage himself from Sabre. "Hey be careful! You're putting your skates in my face!"

"And you're the one crushing my back!" the younger replied.

"Let go of my tail!" Spectre yelped.

"I will, once you stop stepping on mine!"

Knuckles came over to them, and helped them up. Spectre straightened his shirt, sighing. "What was I thinking when I let you bring me into this?"

Knuckles took his chin in his hand and pondered that thought over when a grin split on his face. "I don't know… you hadn't had your coffee yet?" He laughed his head off, and Spectre fought the urge to make him trip and fall.

_Well, at least, I got to the bench_, he optimised when he noticed the nice shaded spot. He got up and, flailing his way toward it, sat on the bench with a relieved sigh. There, he could take a breath and relax… well, he thought he could till he noticed three females echidnas sitting on a nearby bench, giggling.

At first he decided to let them be, and stretched his lean but strong body out. He found himself soothed by the noises of the city, and closed his eyes half-way. He jerked awake when he saw one of the girls point at him, and then they all turned toward him. Spectre narrowed his eyes and looked elsewhere, all the while fighting a blush. _Oh no… please don't let it be what I think it is… _He cursed under his breath when he heard the girls resume giggling.

Across the ring, Locke was helping Lara-Le; he was rather skilled on roller blades and has even managed to keep up with Knuckles. So there he was, trying to soothe a terrified Lara by holding her hands and skating backwards in front of her. "You're doing fine, Lara, don't be so tense," he said gently.

"I don't see what's so amusing about rollerblading," she said, wincing.

"You will, once you calm down…"

"But I'll fall for sure! I don't have your balance."

"That's why I'm here. Don't be afraid, should anything happen to you, I'll catch you," Locke promised, smiling. He was overly happy today, maybe getting out wasn't so bad finally. He slowly let go of Lara's hands. "Now you are going to try alo-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence. Lara tripped and stumbled forward; landing right into Locke's waiting arms. Her head pressed against the former Guardian's chest, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked down at her, patting her head reassuringly. "See? I told you I would catch you."

Then Locke got an idea. He seemed lost in thoughts for a moment, then he smiled. "How about this: I'll hold onto your waist as you skate, and follow you. This way you'll be on your own, and I'll be able to catch you if you fall. What do you say?"

"I… I don't know, Locke. I'll probably make the both of us fall…"

"You shouldn't doubt." Locke skated behind her and squeezed her shoulders gently. "I told you, if I see you slipping, I'll catch you. Trust me." That last word rang through Locke's ears, and he winced. How would she be able to trust him? After all he did to her… He shook his head, clearing his mind. Now was not the time to think about that, but to show his will to make up for all he has done.

"You really think I can?" Lara asked doubtfully, looking at Locke over her shoulder.

The red scientist smiled warmly. "I don't think, I'm sure you'll be able to."

After a few minutes of thinking, Lara finally nodded and smiled. "Let's go!" Her smile somewhat lessened when she felt Locke's hands on her waist; she was reminded of times when she and the Guardian were still together. His touch was firm but gentle, and she couldn't help but take a look at his strong yet loving hands.

"All right, let's get moving!" he said cheerfully, and they started skating.

They moved once again, Lara in the lead. Naturally she stumbled a few times at first, but she got it with Locke's advice. She then corrected herself without even a word being spoken between the two, and in doing that she greatly impressed the red echidna. Grinning, he decided it was time to step to the next level.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Locke released his hold on Lara's waist. A few seconds later he was skating several paces behind his ex-wife. She was now skating on her own, and she didn't need his help. It was time she realized that.

Lara laughed. "I'm doing it!" she said to Locke, who she thought was still holding her. She was so focused on skating she didn't even notice her ex-husband wasn't here anymore.

"You're totally amazing Lara!" Locke shouted from behind her. "Keep that up and Knuckles won't stand a chance against you!" She laughed at the comment, and looked over her shoulder to reply.

"What do you-" This was when she noticed Locke wasn't behind her anymore. She started panicking and nearly lost her footing. Locke saw her stumbling, and began worrying. "You're doing fine, Lara! Just trust yourself!" he shouted.

Lara nodded and began skating at a faster pace. After a few minutes of this she realized: she was doing it! She sped up and slowed down, she turned without encountering any problem. She was skating on her own! She turned to Locke and waved, trying to catch his attention.

But there was no need. Locke only had eyes for his ex-wife, and was following her with an enthusiasm he didn't know he had. He cheered at her. "Go Lara! Hey, wait for me though!" he joked, skating over to her.

Lara turned and carefully made her way to Locke, wearing a big smile on her face. She totally surprised him by throwing her arms around him, and kissing him square on the lips. He was confused at first, but settled soon enough and eagerly returned the kiss. He got his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck, and the kiss deepened.

They were so lost in their own little world that they didn't notice Locke's roller blades slipping forwards ever so slowly. And when they did notice, it was too late; the former Guardian tripped and fell backwards, taking Lara down with him.

"Whoa!" Locke exclaimed as he fell. He landed flat on his back with Lara on top of him. They looked at each other for what seemed like the longest time. Neither of them made a move to get away, for they weren't really embarrassed. They had shared many intimate moments in the past, but this time Lara felt a little shy. Shy in front of the man who has been her husband, the father of her son.

She found herself smiling down at him. Today, nothing mattered besides them. Today, there was no Wynmacher, no Brotherhood to come between them. Today was her special day and Locke's too.

She laid her head on his chest and sighed in contentment. None of the two seemed willing to get up, so Locke gently wrapped his strong arms around her, resting one hand on her head and pulling her close.

Not far from there, Knuckles was sitting atop a ramp, observing as his parents snuggled up with each other. He smiled. _Main goal reached: they are happy together._

Seeing his mother nuzzle Locke's chin, Knuckles stretched out and scratched the back of his head. "Well, Knux old man, you did well," he told himself, leaning against a railing.

His smile widened even more – if that was possible – when he spotted Spectre, sitting on a bench and hiding away from three echidnas girls giggling and looking at him. He chuckled a bit. _Chaos, I didn't think girls would hit on him, _he thought. _Maybe it's the clothes… should I help him?_

He began laughing when he saw the girls get up and come to sit on Spectre's bench, on either side of the distraught dark echidna who couldn't hide anymore. _No way, I'm going to enjoy every moment of it! _

XXX

Sorry I kept you waiting, but here is the third chapter. Fourth up soon, promise! crosses fingers


	4. Charming Spectre

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. Shame but truth. Enjoy.

**Chapter Four: Charming Spectre**

Spectre turned away from the females, hoping against all odds that they would lose interest in him and go away. No such luck: they soon walked towards him, and he fought a groan as well as a blush.

"Hello," he heard one of the girls say, and he cringed. But he took a deep breath, and told himself they haven't done anything to him so far, so there was no reason to be rude to them.

He turned to them. "Good morning," he greeted, still nervous though. He prayed to Edmund that his voice wasn't shaking, and that his dark fur covered the blush he felt was beginning to show up. He pressed his bare hands together. _Why didn't I put my gloves on?_

"Can we sit here for a while?" another girl asked, this one a cream-coloured echidna that didn't look a day past twenty. "It's shadier here, and cooler too."

"Oh, o-of course," Spectre stammered. "Do as you wish."

The girls took seat on either side of him, and he felt his cheeks slowly warming up. _Edmund, was I a bad Guardian? Did I do anything that could explain why I have to put up with this?_

"So," the girl on his right, a dark pink echidna, said, "what's your name?"

He was taken aback by the sudden question; he hadn't expected them to engage a casual conversation, but oh well, they offered him someone to talk to. "Uh, Spectre," he said.

"That's a lovely name. It suits you well." Her words startled Spectre. As far as he remembered, no one has ever said his name was lovely, beautiful or anything. Then again he wasn't telling his name to everyone, so…

"Thanks, I guess," he said. He pulled irritably at his black shirt, cursing inwardly the dark clothe. But he felt like he should say something, in order to be polite. "And, what are your names?"

"Mine is Fara," the dark pink echidna girl said. She then motioned to the others two. "Here are Crystal and Sunrise, my best friends." Spectre turned to them and nodded, smiling politely.

"Glad to meet you." This got the two girls giggling, and Spectre reddened. Did he say something wrong? He wondered what he was supposed to do, but before he could choose, the cream-furred echidna now known as Crystal spoke up.

"Are you here alone?"

"No, I'm actually here with my sons," Spectre answered. "The youngest one dragged us all here." He most like growled the last part, still furious against Knuckles.

"Aww, how cute!" Sunrise, a light brown echidna, exclaimed in awe. "So you're a father?" When Spectre nodded uncomfortably, she smiled. "Where are your sons? I'm sure they're little angels, seeing how cute their father is."

Spectre couldn't help a snort, chuckling inwardly. _Little angels, sure… you don't know how wrong you are… _But then he paused and replayed the words in his head. _Did she just say I was cute? _"I don't think-"

At that moment, Athair came up from behind the bench and, wrapping his arms around Spectre's neck, hugged the startled echidna close. "Athair! What do you think you're doing?" he exclaimed.

"I'm scared!" the flying one cried. "Sojourner and Thunderhawk are trying to catch me because I can skate much better than them and they're jealous! Help me Fourth father!"

Spectre sighed. His grandson just HAD to make a fool out of himself in front of everyone. He turned to Thunderhawk and Sojourner, who were sitting on a nearby bench, whistling innocently. How his son had managed to get there without colliding into anything or anyone was beyond Spectre. "Sons, leave Athair alone, will you? I'd like to get out of here _alive_," he said, pointing at Athair's arms that were still wrapped tightly around his neck.

"But he's doing nothing more than pretend he can skate in mid-air!" Thunderhawk bellowed. "We'd like to see how the big show-off manages on the ground!"

"See? They're jealous!" Athair squeaked, hugging Spectre even tighter. The dark one began gasping for air, trying to pry his fourth son's arms away from his neck. "They can't skate properly, so they're bugging me! Make them stop Fourth father!"

"Athair… can't breathe…" Spectre rasped, as the three girls giggled. He frowned; he didn't find this one bit amusing. He sighed in relief when he felt Athair's arms let go of his neck, and immediately brought his hands up to massage it. "Both of you," he growled, glaring at Thunderhawk and Sojourner. "May Chaos have pity of the one I see within ten feet of Athair. Is it understood?"

The two echidnas gulped as Athair's face brightened. This was probably the first time Spectre sided up with Athair and allowed him to have what he wanted. But then again, he didn't want to be strangled to death by his crazy fourth son, so… you could say Athair had gotten him good.

"But-," Thunderhawk tried.

"No buts. Leave him alone, and that's an order."

They growled, but eventually dropped it and got up. Thunderhawk immediately fell forwards, landing face-first against the concrete. His fall was followed by a flood of curses, and Spectre had to clasp his hands over Athair's ears to prevent him from hearing them. He glared at the lavender echidna. "Son, where did you learn such obscenities?"

"You should know, you're my father," Thunderhawk mumbled, his voice muffled by the ground.

"Did you watch those R rated action movies again?" Spectre asked, frowning. "I thought I forbad you to watch them."

"Can't help it, I'm addicted to them. As Athair is addicted to morning cartoons." Thunderhawk groaned, remembering a time when he had stepped on a hyper Athair watching Sponge Bob and imitating the little sponge's antics. He would never, _ever _forget those two minutes of his life.

"Sure you are." Spectre risked a glace at the females, who were giggling and smiling at him. Sunrise, the light brown one, even winked at him, and he swallowed hard. "Well," he said, "I think we have to keep moving. Sojourner, get Thunderhawk up. Athair, go fetch Sabre in that tree, and tell him I won't bump into him again so he can stop worrying. Locke, Lara-Le, stop making out and get up. As for you, Knuckles… help me up, will you?"

Knuckles calmly skated over to his seventh father, holding a hand out. He grinned when he caught sight of the girls, and sent the black echidna a mental message. _My, Grandfather, aren't you quite the charmer? _

_Shut your trap and help me up. I wouldn't like falling once again_, Spectre replied silently, gritting his teeth as he remembered his previous collision with his fifth son. His ego wouldn't take another close encounter with the concrete.

_As you wish, Mr. Love_. Knuckles chuckled as he helped his ancestor up. "Sorry, ladies, but your friend Spectre here won't be able to stay longer. Important matters to take care of." He winked. "But I'm in no hurry, though…"

"Knuckles," Spectre growled. "Should I remind you that you're married and have a son? You know how annoying it is to have a stepfather…"

"Just kidding. Boy, can't you take a joke?"

"Can I ever? Now be a good boy and just _help me up_." Sighing, Knuckles took Spectre's outstretched hand and tugged on it. The eldest of the Brotherhood got to his feet shakily, but stood upright and tried to seem casual. "Well, it was a pleasure talking to you. I hope we'll meet again."

"Just so you know, pretty boy here lives at Haven," Knuckles grinned, knowing it would infuriate his seventh father, and he was always willing to do that. "All you have to do is getting out of Echidnaopolis and head straight for that big forest below the mountains. Once you're there, you-" Knuckles shut up as Spectre whacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for!" he yelled, rubbing at the back of his skull.

"Excuse him, my son is a real little prankster," Spectre said, shooting daggers at his grandson. "_Isn't he?_" Knuckles stayed silent, hoping his grandfather would calm down and reconsider strangling him. But he couldn't help a grin. _Gotcha…_

"Well, anyway, good-bye ladies." Spectre turned to take his leave, but somehow forgot all about the roller blades attached to his feet. He slipped backwards, flailing helplessly as he fell. Knuckles tried to catch him, but too late: Spectre landed square… on his rear. The smacking sound he made rang trough his ears for a long time, and it seemed like time stopped at that moment. He felt little pain, but that was nothing next to his shame and embarrassment. Which went through the roof when he heard the three girls and Knuckles burst out laughing. _Great… now I don't need anybody to make a fool out of myself, I can manage alone…_

He bared his teeth in fury, glaring at his seventh son with all the anger he had. If looks could kill, Knuckles would be dead a thousand times over. Anyone who knew Spectre well enough to tell when he was about to explode would have ran away, but Knuckles just stood here laughing his head off, holding his sides.

Still laughing, the girls departed together. Spectre sighed in relief, and his sharp sight immediately went back to his seventh son. Knuckles was wiping away tears of laughter, chuckling lightly. "Anything broken?" he asked, sounding on the verge of bursting out laughing again.

"Besides my pride?" Spectre growled warningly. "I think not."

"I would have thought so… you're stuffed down here!" Knuckles broke down laughing again, this time collapsing on the floor and splitting his sides. The young Guardian practically howled with laughter, attracting some people's attention.

Spectre, however, roared with fury and threw himself on the younger one, grasping his spines. "Come here, you little-" He closer his hands around Knuckles' neck, which only made him laugh harder. "You know I've dreamt of this moment for years!"

"Grandfather?" came Locke's dumbfounded voice. "What are you doing to my son?"

Spectre raised his head up from where he was, straddling Knuckles' waist. "I'm teaching him how to wrestle, what does it looks like I'm doing? And we've moved to the strangling part, with him as my victim!" Knuckles choked a laugh, and tilted his head to look at his father pleadingly.

"Don't listen to him, Dad. He's trying to kill me and-" His sentence ended brutally when Spectre clamped a hand over his mouth, and what he was going to say ended up muffled.

"Young minds these days… so paranoid about nothing," Spectre grinned darkly, sending shivers down Locke's spine. He wouldn't have wanted to find himself in Knuckles' roller blades right now; who knew what Spectre could do to him.

Knuckles struggled, and managed to get Spectre off him. He brushed himself off, humping indignantly. "Boy, I thought I was going to die from lack of oxygen," he said. "Good timing, Dad." Before any of them could react, Knuckles looked at the sun and spoke again: "Ten thirty… That leaves us two hours before lunch. You want to stay here?"

"_Anything _but here!" Spectre groaned, ready to anything if it meant getting rid of those forsaken roller blades.

"Hmm… There might be a place," Knuckles reflected. "And we could have lunch around twelve… what do you say? I know you'll have fun!"

"The choice is yours," spat Spectre as if the words burned his tongue. He was so desperate to get out of here he was willing to kiss Enerjak if needed. Well, maybe not _that _desperate…

"All right. Come on everyone!" Knuckles called. "We're going to the swimming-pool!"

When he heard that, Spectre banged his head against the bench. _Why did I say that?_


	5. Water Fun

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer is on. Have a good reading.

**Chapter Five : Water Fun**

The town swimming-pool was one of those big white buildings, meant to be at top hygiene and top security. The corridors leading to the changing-rooms and lockers were tiled in white, those that led to the showers in blue. Then there were double-doors that were the main entrance to the indoors pool. There was another swimming-pool outside, meant to receive people during hot summer days. Such as this one.

But we aren't there yet. Far from it…

"Son! Come out of here this instant!" Spectre shouted.

"No way!" Thunderhawk yelled back.

Spectre sighed. This had been going on for several minutes, now, and Thunderhawk still hadn't gotten out of the changing-room. Sojourner had had the _wonderful _idea to steal his father's clothes and bathing suit; now the red one was nowhere to be found, and Thunderhawk refused to come out of the changing-room. Speak about a relaxing day…

"Son, all you have to do is go out and ask an employee for other trunks," Spectre said, rubbing his temples to calm himself. "Surely that can't be that hard."

"This is indecency! I won't go out unclothed!" the lavender one bellowed.

Anger finally spilled over. "Well, excuse me, but your third son here doesn't mind flying around naked!" Spectre yelled, glaring at his fourth son. Athair was indeed floating in circles without any clothes on, his trunks slipped upside down on his head. Knuckles was trying to catch him, but it was useless. "And besides, your fur covers everything, nobody will see-"

"How can you be so sure?"

"You know, son, in case you haven't noticed it yet, I also happen to be an echidna male, so I'm pretty sure of what I say," Spectre said, sarcastic. "Now, _please_, come out and act your age."

"No!" Thunderhawk childishly replied.

"Fine, seeing as you won't come out willingly… _get out at once or else I'll make you clean all of Haven's toilets with your tongue! I swear I will!_" Spectre yelled, his face turning the same shade of red as his eyes. Locke, who stood on the other side of the room holding his and Lara-Le's towel and waiting for her to come out of her changing-room, winced in disgust. Knowing Spectre, he could very well do that…

They heard the door unlock, and a red-faced Thunderhawk came out. He was looking nervously at his relatives, and had his tail between his legs. His lavender fur was bristled, his fist tightly closed.

Spectre, however, sighed in relief. "Good boy." He patted Thunderhawk's shoulder. "Now go to the counter and ask for trunks."

"The-the counter?" his son squeaked. "You mean… in the crowed corridor?"

"_Yes, _in the corridor," the dark echidna growled warningly. "Out. Go. Now."

Scared by the fire he saw burning in his father's eyes, Thunderhawk quickly went in the corridor, and his relatives heard undignified cries as people saw the naked echidna run by. Locke couldn't help a few chuckles, laughing at his grandfather till he heard a door unlock. He turned his head, and his laughter stopped abruptly.

There stood Lara-Le. She wore a blue two-pieces bathing suit that could have made any male howl, and Locke could have done just that if his respect for his ex-wife hadn't helped it. He realised then that they've never done things like going to the swimming-pool when they were together. He felt like slapping himself for being such a jerk to her, but was prevented from doing that when Lara spoke up. "What are you looking at?"

Locke shook his head, realizing he has been staring at her all this time. "Nothing. I was just telling myself how beautiful you were." The words were out before he thought about them. But you couldn't blame him: he has spoken from his very heart.

Lara smiled at him. "Thanks, Locke." Her words warmed him up as her smile did, and he found himself returning it. He was loving this day out as much as his sixth father was hating it. "You're not changing?"

"Already done." He motioned to his simple blue shorts and grinned. "I think Grandfather Thunderhawk is in trouble with Grandfather Spectre," he added, his sight shifting to the corridor.

"I heard that," she laughed. "Is he serious about the toilet thing?"

"With him, you never know. He may be serious as well as he may be joking. But I wouldn't take the risk, if you see what I mean." He then became serious again. "Knuckles told us to meet at the pool's main entrance. Ready to go?"

"Sure, let's go," Lara said.

Locke hooked their clothes and towels on his right arm and, stunned once again by the female echidna's beauty, offered her his left one gallantly. She linked arms with him, and they went out in the corridor towards the lockers. There they saw Thunderhawk furiously chasing after Sojourner, who was laughing his head off. "Come back here, you little insect!" the lavender one roared.

"Make me!" his son replied tauntingly. Locke shook his head; Thunderhawk would catch him eventually… and make him eat his vest.

"Let's see," he said, glancing at the lockers lined up against the wall. "Knuckles said our locker was number 32… here it is." Locke opened the compartment and set the clothes inside, all the while chuckling inwardly. _Ironic, how my name suits me. I'm cold and empty as if a lock was holding my heart captive. Was my father able to see the future? Or is it just a sick joke?_

"Locke?" He snapped his head up upon hearing his name. Lara was looking at him strangely, her head tilted to one side. He realized he'd been gazing at the lock in his hand for several seconds now. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He shook his head and closed the locker. "Let's go."

She looked concerned, but she decided to drop it and took her towel. Locke threw his own towel on his shoulder and smiled. No, he wouldn't think those thoughts today. He'd save them for later… Then something occurred to him as he walked with his love to the pool. _Do I know how to swim?_

XXXXXXX

Spectre sighed in relief. At least, they were all there. _Ah, freedom at least… _He took in a big breath, and immediately coughed up chlorine scent.

The echidnas were – finally – together, standing beside the enormous swimming-poll within the white building. Sojourner wore a black eye, and every now and then Thunderhawk shook his fist at him, still angered about what had been going on earlier.

They'd finally managed to get Athair's trunks on him, and after a few words Sabre had put his monocle in his and Knuckles' locker. Thunderhawk, after "giving Sojourner what he deserved", as he had put it, had gotten his trunks back and put them on. And here they were…

"Okay," Knuckles said, pointing to a plastic bench. "We put all our towels there, and everybody, and I mark my words-" He glared at Spectre. "_-everybody _is going to take a dive. Did I make myself clear?"

"Limpid," Sabre said.

"Well… scatter and have fun!"

Wasting no time, Athair, clad in his bright green trunks, threw his towel on the bench and took a diving position near the pool. "Watch me, for I am Sea Saviour, the swimming echidna!" He dived in, splashing everyone else with water. Spectre winced and dried his hands on his plain black shorts; he wished he hadn't left his helmet in his locker… damn those sanitary regulations!

"I think I'll just sit here for a while," he said simply. "Go ahead, I'll join you later." _Much, much later…_

Lara-Le sank under water, and when she resurfaced she waved at Locke. "What are you waiting for, Locke? Come in!"

Locke grinned and, taking a running start, jumped in the pool. But his earlier guess was right: he _really _didn't know how to swim. Underwater, he blinked, wondering why in the seven Chaos Emeralds his eyes burned like that; he opened his mouth, but water got into his mouth, his nose, and his ears. He frantically kicked his legs to swim up, but found himself slowly sinking.

He felt someone grab his wrist, and pull him to the surface. He gasped, taking big breaths of air gratefully as he clung to his saviour, who happened to be Lara-Le. The chlorine burned his nose and his eyes, and he spat up water from his lungs to get rid of that bad taste in his mouth. Lara patted his back. "Well, what happened?" she asked.

"Tried… to… breathe," Locke gasped, the burning in his throat increasing. "It burns…"

"You bet it does. Don't you know you have to close your mouth underwater?"

"Yes," he rasped. "But I panicked when I couldn't swim up." He coughed up more water, shutting his eyes tightly.

Lara frowned, concerned. "You haven't been swimming before?" Locke shook his head fervently, holding onto Lara for dear life. "Not even once? No wonder you can't swim."

Locke was about to say something when he heard someone burst out laughing. On the side of the pool, standing near an annoyed-looking Spectre, Sojourner held his sides and roared with laughter. "Oh man, that's too much! Locke the Echidna, great scientist, master in chemistry and all… doesn't know how to swim!" He erupted in another laughing fit, earning himself a strange glance from Spectre.

Locke frowned. "Well, I don't see _you _swimming, do I?" That shut Sojourner up, and made Spectre smile a little. _Good blow…_

Sojourner nervously shifted his weight on his legs. "That's because I don't feel like getting myself drenched, and thanks to my father the chlorine will make my eye burn. So…" He was cut off when Thunderhawk pushed him in the pool; he got underwater with a yelp and a nice belly flop that made Locke wince. _That must have hurt like hell…_

Sojourner reappeared, panting for breath and glaring at his father as he kicked his legs to maintain his head out of the water. Thunderhawk had his arms crossed over his chest and a triumphant smile on his face. "Serves you right," he said.

"Smile all you want, Father," Sojourner growled. "I'll get you back for that. This is actually a matter of… seconds." The red one smirked darkly, and began flailing like hell while splashing water on the others. "Help! I'm drowning! Someone save me!" he cried in a desperate tone of voice.

Athair, actually getting ready to jump from the highest diving board, snapped his head up at the words 'help' and 'drowning'. He saw his second father struggling in the pool, and puffed his chest. "Fear nothing, Second father, for Sea Saviour is here to help you!" He dived, howling like a siren would do, and flew at top speed towards Sojourner, who grinned once he was snatched up and out of the water.

"Phew, thanks Athair-"

"Sea Saviour," the flying one corrected.

"Yeah, whatever… Another couple of minutes and I was as good as dead. Could you put me on the side of the pool, please? I think I'll sit down for a while."

"No problem!" Athair put him gently on the tilled floor, far from the bench Spectre was sitting on. "There you go, mister! And remember: if you're in trouble, just yell, Sea Saviour will come to the rescue!" He floated away, humming cheerfully.

Sojourner turned away and rubbed his hands in an evil way, chuckling darkly under his breath. _Sweet revenge…_ He slowly crept behind Spectre's bench, avoiding Thunderhawk's eyes and leaning against the plastic structure. _Father knows how to swim, but I do know he doesn't like getting wet because his fur gets all ruffled and he can't straighten it for hours! The look on his face when I'll push him in! Priceless! _Sojourner chuckled in his hands, careful of not being heard.

"And what exactly are you plotting about, Second son?" Spectre asked without even turning around, and Sojourner widened his eyes. How did he know he was here? No matter, he was going to ruin all his plans! _Come on, Sojourner, think, think! _He searched a way to avoid being caught, and came up with something. Spectre would never let him live this down, but oh well. Here goes nothing…

"Err… meow?" he tried, imitating a cat. He made himself as small as he could behind the bench, and meowed again. This got a grin from Spectre and a frown from Thunderhawk.

"There's a cat here?" the lavender echidna asked. "I thought they were forbidden in the pool."

Sojourner rolled his eyes. _I'll remind him this next time he says I'm an idiot. _He sighed in relief when Thunderhawk shrugged it off, resuming staring amusedly at Lara who was teaching Locke how to swim. The red scientist had managed to keep himself from sinking so far, but was showing no sign of improvement. He kept grunting and complaining about how echidnas weren't cut out for this sort of things, and Lara kept giggling at him and his crazy antics to avoid drowning.

The lavender echidna snickered. Sojourner took this as his cue and jumped from behind the bench. He ran for it and, with a delighted scream of triumph, extended his hands and pushed his father in the pool. "Son! What do you think you're d-" Thunderhawk's voice was drowned when he fell in the water… right in top off Knuckles, who was unsuspectingly floating on his back till he saw or rather felt his ancestor crash on him, dragging him underwater.

Sojourner got on his knees and let out a long triumphant scream. "Yes!" he shouted to no one in particular. "Yes! I did it! Got you Father!" He stood up and saluted more to himself than anybody else. "I know, I know, I'm the greatest…"

"Yeah, the greatest," Spectre snorted. "The greatest fool."

Sojourner raised an eyebrow and turned… only to see Spectre's feet extending towards him, hurling him in the pool as well. Sojourner, caught off guard, fell in the water square on top of Knuckles, who had just resurfaced. The young Guardian yelped and protected his face, but no use: he sank once again when Sojourner's weight fell on him.

"Now, who's the greatest one?" Spectre asked, smiling smugly.

Not so far from there, Locke was paddling helplessly as he tried to swim properly. Lara was holding his right arm, keeping him from drowning. "Calm down," she instructed. "Make slower gestures with your arms and legs at the same time, and don't be afraid. I'm here to hold you, you can trust me."

Locke smiled weakly. "That sounds like what I told you back at the skating ring."

Lara smiled back at him. "How about this: you taught me how to rollerblade, I teach you how to swim. What do you say?"

"Fair enough. So, how am I supposed to do this again?"

Lara sighed, but showed him the swimming motions one more time nevertheless. Locke tried to imitate them, but he was knocked aside by Sojourner who hurriedly swam past him. Behind him in hot pursuit, Thunderhawk was swimming as fast as he could, teeth bared in anger. "That's it, boy, swim all you want!" he roared. "I'll bang some respect into your hard skull when I catch you!"

"Help! Sea Saviour, save me!" Sojourner desperately shouted, this time not faking anything.

Knuckles headed towards his parents, his head pounding from the two echidnas that had just fallen on it. He groaned and leaned against the side of the pool, earning himself two concerned gazes. "Are you all right, son?" Locke asked.

"Yeah… just a little shaken," Knuckles said. "I guess things are getting out of control once again. I wonder what could calm them down."

Locke shrugged, and was about to say it was no use when his stomach growled loudly. He stopped in mid gesture, his mouth hanging open and his eyes darting from his ex-wife to his son. Knuckles finally laughed. "You're right, Dad. It's lunch time, that's why they're so jumpy. Okay, we'll fetch everyone and go outside…"

XXXXXXX

"BURP!"

"Sojourner!"

"Oops, sorry!"

Spectre sighed and bit into his sandwich. They'd laid out their towels on the lawn and improvised a picnic outside, buying sandwiches from a stand near the pool. The dark echidna had gratefully let the sun dry his slightly dampened fur, calmly eating his sandwich. While Sojourner had swallowed his in one gulp, burping loudly and attracting himself his relatives' disgusted glares.

Thunderhawk was cowering under his towel, fervently refusing to come out. Sojourner had chuckled, apparently knowing why his father acted like that, but had refused to tell the others because he was afraid of Thunderhawk strangling him.

Spectre finished his lunch and lay down on his back, closing his eyes. For once he felt so good he was ready to take a nice nap. He was actually beginning to drift off when he caught sight of his son hiding under his towel. Spectre sighed, and got on his elbows. "Son, come out."

"No," Thunderhawk replied.

"We are not making a replay of earlier. Now come out or I'll make you."

"But Father," the lavender one actually whimpered. "You don't understand-"

"Get that towel off you. Now!" Spectre barked.

Thunderhawk sighed and pulled his towel off. Spectre immediately knew why his son has been hiding; the lavender one's fur was so ruffled and unruly that it seemed like all of his hairs were standing on end. He was actually looking like Sonic, in a lavender colour.

Athair, Sabre, Lara-Le, Knuckles and Spectre were staring at him wide-eyed, and Locke choked on his bite of sandwich. Sojourner had his hand clamped over his mouth; he knew that if he laughed, his father would kill him. But on the other hand, if he didn't laugh, he would burst… He broke down when Spectre snickered and ruffled the fur on his son's head even more. "I like your new style," he said simply before lying down and resuming dozing off.

_Why fight it, after all. I'd better ignore them all… their stupidity… and take a nice nap… _


	6. Movie Time

Disclaimer: I don't own the Brotherhood, Lara-Le, Constable Remington, Komi-Ko, Lien-Da, and the Legionnaires. Lucky them. Also the movie _The Village _belongs to Disney. I think that's all, enjoy!

**Chapter Six: Movie Time**

Spectre sighed and straightened his black shirt as he led the way out of the swimming-pool. His sons and Lara-Le weren't far behind; Sojourner was holding his head in pain and Thunderhawk bore a black eye. The dark one sighed for what seemed like the fiftieth time since this morning as he recalled what had happened earlier.

After lunch and a few dives in the outdoors pool, the group had decided to head back to the lockers and changing-rooms. And then, as if the day hasn't been bad enough, they had, they just _had _to run into Lien-Da on their way back. The female Legionnaire had been escorted by five women from Enerjak's personal harem. She had widened her eyes upon seeing the Brotherhood; then the six females had burst out laughing.

"I fail to see the humor of it all," Spectre had growled. He didn't like being laughed at, and all the more when his enemies where the ones doing it.

"Man, Spectre, look at yourself!" Lien-Da had smirked. "Wait, I take that back. You actually look rather cute in those shorts of yours. A pity you're way too old."

Spectre had rolled his eyes, frustrated. _Why does every single girl I walk past today say I'm cute? _He had winced in disgust, but then shook his head fervently when he registered the rest of the phrase. "I'm _not _old!" he had barked.

"Sure you aren't…"

Locke had thrown his towel over his shoulder, sighing when Lara-Le had looked at him as if to say: _Here we go again… _Lara had only smiled and shrugged her shoulders, enclosed in the towel Locke had wrapped around her.

Then Locke had noticed Sojourner was standing still, mouth hanging open as he stared at the females. Only then did it occur to Locke that they were all wearing tight black bikinis that didn't leave much to imagination. And as each of them knew, Sojourner's imagination could prove to be very fertile…

"What are you staring at, idiot?" Lien-Da had asked the almost drooling echidna.

"Forgive my son," Thunderhawk had stepped in. "He just happens to have very bad tastes when it comes to women."

If Thunderhawk had ever in his life said something wrong, it was then. A fire had immediately lit up in Lien-Da's eyes, and she had begun screaming obscenities at Thunderhawk and Sojourner, then the five others girls joined her when she began chasing them.

It had taken one entire hour and several employees to talk the females into letting the two echidnas live. That done, Athair had to pry Thunderhawk's hands off of the highest diving board – on top of which he has been climbing up in his desperation – and Locke had to dislodge Sojourner who was curled up in a locker. None of the two males had spoken a word since that moment.

And here they were, now, outside the pool. Spectre breathed a sigh of relief, short-lived thanks to Sojourner's next words: "I've never been pursued by so many females before!" That comment earned him a swat upside the head from Thunderhawk.

"So, what now?" Locke asked.

"Let's go to the theatre!" Knuckles proposed happily.

"Let's not," Spectre growled. He began massaging his temples, feeling a good headache coming. The dark one sighed; he now remembered full well _why _exactly the Brotherhood didn't use to go out often. _I think I got enough problems for the rest of the week. Let's head back to Haven._

But Knuckles didn't share that opinion. "Oh, come on, Seventh father! It's not like you go out every day, anyway. And besides, there's this new movie… what's its title, already? Ah, yes, _The Village_." A creepy smile broke on Knuckles' face, and Locke shuddered. He hadn't got a clue on what this _Village _was aboutbut the twisted smirk on his son's face told him he was better off not knowing.

And indeed, he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authority. Persuasion. Spectre would have to work on these things. If only he had before, he would be in Haven sipping a warm cup of tea… and not in front of Echidnaopolis' theatre. He sighed to himself as he remembered how easily Knuckles had managed to talk to the Brotherhood into coming here. _We're either getting soft, or old. Or both. Or maybe some members of the family are not the way they should be. _Spectre threw a dark glance at Athair, who actually couldn't stay in the same place and kept clapping his hands and jumping around. "Goody goody! We're going to see a movie! A funny one, with pretty princesses and handsome princes!"

"Yeah, Grandfather," Knuckles chuckled. "A funny one indeed…"

This made Spectre wonder; after all, he had no idea which movie his seventh son wanted them to see, nor what it was about. He was about to ask Knuckles that, when a tired and surprised-sounding voice was heard. "Guardians? You're here too?"

The black echidna turned to see Constable Remington standing there, a puzzled look on his face. He tilted his hat in greetings, frowning nevertheless. "I would have never thought I'd see you in a theatre," the Constable said.

Spectre opened his mouth to tell the brown echidna that they weren't here by choice, but Knuckles cut him off. "Yeah, they finally decided it was time to go out and move those old bones of theirs!" Spectre shot him a dark look, but the Guardian carried on ignoring him. "And what are you doing here, Remington? It's quite unusual to not see you at work."

At Knuckles' words, Remington seemed to redden and straightened his green jacket. "I-uh-I am here on a mission. Yes, that's it, a mission," he stammered weakly. "I was asked to watch over this place, the Dark Legion might strike at any moment." Remington crossed his arms behind his back, an uneasy look on his face. Nobody bought it, and even those who did didn't show it. _Even Locke is a better liar than him, _Spectre thought.

But Knuckles seemed to take this seriously, because he frowned worriedly. "Really? Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring them here after all. Perhaps it would be safer for you to go back to Haven, Grandfathers."

Never, ever in his entire life Spectre had loved the Dark Legion so much! He fought a grin as Knuckles sighed disappointedly, trying to not look happy about it. But then a light female's voice rang in the air. "Remy! What are you doing? Come on, we're going to be late!"

Remington groaned and rolled his eyes, now shifting his weight on his legs. Knuckles tilted his head on a side, then understanding dawned on him when a hyper Komi-Ko sauntered forwards and grabbed Remington's arm. "Come on, Rem! You wouldn't want to miss the beginning of the movie, now would you?"

"But Komi," the Constable whined, a rare thing. "Why do I have to come with you?"

"Because that's what boyfriends are for, silly! And besides, this a beautiful movie, full of romance and sweetness and-"

"And it makes me sick," Remington groaned.

"Well I noticed you desperately needed it, being the brute you are! You spend all of your waking time fighting and working and barking among others things. You're lucky I'm here to bring some love into that life of yours," she scolded him, still hugging his arm.

Remington rolled his eyes once again dramatically. "Where would I be without you?"

"Probably in your office working yourself to death," Komi-Ko answered sharply.

"Not half wrong."

"Ah, see! I told you so, you can be so impossible at times."

Knuckles shook his head as boyfriend and girlfriend walked off, Komi-Ko still holding her man's arm in a deadly grip, literally dragging Remington with her as the brown male protested fervently, tilting his hat down so that people wouldn't recognize him. "I wonder why she bothers sometimes… So, _Village _it is, then?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Over there," Knuckles said, motioning to a row of seats near the middle of the theatre room. "This will be perfect."

Athair floated forwards with a burst of speed, plopping down in a seat and sending popcorn flying in every direction. "Great!" he squealed. "Come on, sons and Grandfathers and little Lara!"

Locke merely rolled his eyes as his son and grandfathers took their seats, and he sat next to Athair with Lara-Le on the other side. The flying echidna pouted. "But I wanted to sit next to little Lara."

"Well, seems you'll have to live without," the red echidna stated, sitting down.

Athair sighed, but wrapped his arms and legs around his popcorn bowl that was, to say the least, big enough for him to sit in. "She's not yours, you know," he mumbled.

Locke was caught off guard, and frowned. "I didn't say she was mine," he growled.

"You sure act like she is."

Locke was about to snap something at his second father when he felt a hand on his arm, and turned to see Lara smiling gently at him. She seemed to tell him: _Never mind_. And he did; he leaned back in his seat, returning her smile. But after all, he was ready to do anything; as long as she kept her hand on his arm…

Spectre, on the other hand, was throwing glances all around him, frowning. "Seventh son," he said quietly. "I don't see many children, nor aged people. The only audience I see is teenagers. What sort of movie is it, exactly?"

"Are there women?" Sojourner piped in, answering before Knuckles could.

"No, Grandfather. I'm afraid not."

"Damn." Sojourner got comfortable in his seat, now slightly disappointed. But he got over it soon as he waited for Athair to turn his head so he could steal some popcorn the flying echidna was protecting.

"Well?" Spectre asked.

"You'll see." Knuckles motioned to the dimming down lights. "It's beginning."

They all fell silent as the usual advertisements came on screen, ready to watch the movie whether they liked it or not.

When Sojourner suddenly yelped in pain. "Athair bit my hand!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spectre got out of the theatre as fast as humanly possible, his throbbing head clutched in his hands. No, it wasn't because of the horror movie he'd just seen; it was because of his relatives. Being forced to hear Athair's whimpers, Knuckles' chuckles and Thunderhawk's and Sojourner's terrified cries during two hours was unbearable, believe it!

_Speaking of the devil… _Athair bolted out of the theatre, hiding behind Spectre. He threw frightened glances all around him as his fourth father shook him off his back. "Take it easy, Fourth son. No one's after you."

"Yes, the monsters are," the flying one trembled, now squeezing Spectre's arm. "They're after me… they're after everyone!" Athair buried his face in his fourth father's shoulder, who sighed. _I'm going to kill Knuckles. After all, it isn't like he'll have to put up with Athair for the next month. If not more… _

Thunderhawk came out of the theatre, frightened as he looked at Sojourner. "Stay away from me, son," he said. "Your fur is the bad color!" Thunderhawk walked over to Spectre, all the while eyeing his red-furred son as if he would explode at any moment. Sojourner merely rolled his eyes, walking as he paid no heed to his father's fear.

Sabre, pulling the door of the theatre open, shook his head as he watched his third and fourth fathers' antics. "That movie won't help their constant fighting, don't you think Locke?" he asked over his shoulder. "I do admit it was a bit scary at times, wasn't it son? Son?"

Locke was behind his father, a dreamy look on his face. Yes, the movie had been scary, but as far as he was concerned, the scarier it got, the better. Indeed, he looked forward to it because Lara-Le would give his hand a squeeze, which he would return gently. He knew it was selfish to want her to be scared, but he couldn't help himself. Being so close to her was… addicting.

"What time is it?" Spectre asked, prying Athair's hands off his arm.

Knuckles turned to the sky, where the sun was not so far from setting. "I'd say 5 p.m., maybe a little less," he stated. "Still fairly early."

_Speak for yourself_. "We're going back to Haven," Spectre said. "And this is an order," he added when he saw Athair's and Knuckles' crestfallen faces.

"But, Grandfather-" Knuckles began.

"No buts. We're going back, end of the discussion."

The young Guardian sighed, before looking up again. "Can I come with you, at least?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"Will you bug me till I say yes?" Spectre asked although he already knew the answer.

"Of course I will."

"That's what I thought. Well, since I have no choice, you can come to Haven with us," Spectre reluctantly said.

Knuckles cheered while Athair resumed clinging to his fourth father. Spectre sighed in advance, knowing his young seventh son wouldn't leave the Brotherhood alone till at least nightfall. Locke then turned to his ex-wife. "Would you like to come too, Lara?" he asked kindly.

Lara-Le looked at Spectre, who shrugged his shoulders, and smiled. "I'd like to."

And before long, off they were towards Haven… and poor Spectre knew this awful day wasn't ending anytime soon.


	7. Game Over

Disclaimer: I do not own the Brotherhood, Knuckles, Lara-Le and Wynmacher. Here is the final chapter of "Stormy Anniversary"; its sequel "A Time for Change" certainly _won't _be a humoristic one. You'll be warned.

**Chapter Seven: Game Over**

As soon as the door of the elevator opened with a hiss, a black blur bolted out of it in a flash. Spectre had to wonder when in his life he had run that fast, but he brushed the thought off as he raced in the corridors to his bedroom. _The faster I get away from these psychos, the better! _he thought as he literally threw himself in his room and closed the door, leaning against it as he panted to catch his breath.

Knuckles stuck his head out of the elevator, one quizzical eyebrow raised. "Is he always like that?" he asked.

"You have no idea," Thunderhawk sighed as he stepped in the elevator bay. Sabre sighed and Locke simply nodded as the others stepped out as well. "I just hope I won't be that strange when I grow older." Sojourner was about to say that he already was, when Thunderhawk elbowed him in the ribs.

They were finally arrived at Haven – with some difficulties from Athair who refused to go in the forest because "the bad monsters are hiding there!" All it took was a little _persuasion _from Spectre, and off they were through the trees. And into the underground complex; Knuckles saw his departing relative as an opportunity.

"Well, seeing as old boring Grandfather Spectre is gone," Knuckles grinned, "how about we play a game?"

"Oh, funny!" Athair exclaimed, clapping his hands. "I like games!"

"Then you will love this one."

"What is it about?" Thunderhawk asked suspiciously. He had learned that the word "game" could be very dangerous when it came from his sixth son's mouth. Or any other thing for that matter.

"It's called Truth or Dare," Knuckles said, smirking creepily. "You ask any player you want to choose between answering a question, and accomplishing a dare. When his or her turn is over, he or she asks a question to someone or dare someone to do something and so on." The young Guardian looked at his puzzled relatives. "Who wants to play?"

All seven echidnas settled down in the conference room – that was the only place where they could find chairs, besides the kitchen. Knuckles got up and all eyes turned to him. "Since I proposed the game, it is normal I do the honors. Let's see, what about… well, Grandfather Thunderhawk." He grinned in a creepy way, which made Locke shudder. "Truth or Dare?"

"Is it a trick question?" the lavender one asked, eyebrow raised.

"I'm the one asking questions here. So, Truth or Dare?" Knuckles growled.

Thunderhawk thought fast – well, fast enough considering the others times. "Truth," he chose wisely, thinking it would be best to start with something easy. And also, with Knuckles asking, it was safer that way. Or maybe he was just being a coward; maybe…

The red Guardian seemed lost in thought for a few seconds, then grinned the same blood-freezing way as earlier. "So… tell us all about your worst fear."

_Is that all you have in store, Sixth son? _"I have none."

"Hey, you said "Truth"! You have to be honest!" Knuckles protested, not believing in the least that his lavender relative has never been afraid of anything. "Okay, maybe not your worst permanent fear, but at least a moment in your life!"

Thunderhawk dug into his memories, arms crossed in front of his chest. "Let's see… a moment in my life when I've been afraid… well, there's that time when three years-old Sojourner tripped downstairs and crashed against the wall. Yes, I've been dead scared then."

Sojourner shot his father a broad smile. "Aw, does this mean you cared for me?" Not waiting for an answer Sojourner hugged his father lovingly.

Thunderhawk pushed him away, irritated. "No, you fool, I was afraid you'd made a hole in the wall! These things take forever to fix!" he exclaimed as Sojourner glared darkly at him.

"I love you too, Father."

"Speak for yourself."

"Please don't start an argument," Knuckles said. "Okay, Sixth father, it's your turn. Pick someone up."

Thunderhawk grinned and motioned to Sojourner. "Son, Truth or Dare?"

Was the moon in a bad angle this evening, causing the red echidna to go insane, or maybe he wanted to seem courageous, because Sojourner answered: "Dare." He grinned, proud of himself. He had just volunteered to do something his father hadn't had the guts to do. _Something to throw in his face next time we fight. _

Thunderhawk grinned as well. "That's what I thought…" Sojourner gulped down, now slightly afraid of whatever his father has planned. "From Father Spectre's brain waves, I'd say he is asleep. I dare you to empty a bucket of water on my father's head," the lavender echidna cackled. "Icy cold water."

Sojourner widened his eyes. _Of all the dares he could think of- _"Have you really decided to kill me?" he gasped. He knew his father could prove to be way too vicious for Sojourner's own good, but never, ever the red echidna would have thought Thunderhawk could come up with something so awful!

"I do admit the idea crossed my mind once or twice," Thunderhawk said, his grin still on. "Now hurry up, unless you want me to add "banging on Spectre's head with a bucket" in your dare as well."

_Sweet revenge, _Thunderhawk thought as he watched his son scramble away.

During the next few minutes, nobody said a word. Locke and Lara-Le were sitting in front of each other, exchanging incredulous looks, while Knuckles stared at his hands nonchalantly. Sabre was sitting as well, shaking his head desperately as Athair walked back and forth on the ceiling, his rainbow rings-covered spines making clinking noises as they hit each others.

Then suddenly Thunderhawk lifted his head up. "Three… two… one." Just then a furious roar echoed in the corridors, so loud even the birds at the surface scattered away when they heard it. Thunderhawk grinned like mad. "He actually did it… Interesting."

Suddenly Sojourner ran in the room, panting and sweating profusely. "I will never, _ever _do something like that again!" he gasped, collapsing on a chair. "You can't even _imagine _what a waking Spectre looks like! I knew the water was way too cold. Now he's probably hunting for my blood!" Sojourner shivered, cowering on his chair as Thunderhawk chuckled, amused.

Athair smiled broadly at the sight below, which unnerved Sojourner. "Guess it's my turn, now. Well, Second son, Truth or Dare?" he asked while glaring at Athair.

The flying echidna landed on the table, sitting cross-legged on it and thinking. "Well, since I've never kept anything from you… I'd say Dare!" he announced cheerfully.

Sojourner grinned. "Very well, I expected you to choose so… Now listen. I dare you to find Spectre, and-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spectre literally fumed with rage as he strode in Haven's corridors, searching for his pain of a second son. He had his metallic helmet in a iron grip, with every intention to beat Sojourner to death with it. _You can't hide forever, Second son. Come out! _

The dark echidna froze when he heard footsteps, but when he turned around nobody was there. _Now, I really think I've been around Athair for too long… but then it may be Sojourner playing tricks again. _Spectre shrugged and resumed striding-

-when he felt something sticky and liquid land on his head. _What the- _was the only thing that came to his mind as his sight went white. He spluttered and coughed as he realized it was plain white paint that now covered his upper body.

Spectre pawed at his eyes to get the paint off of them, and he heard the pounding of running feet. Blinking, he tried to look around but nobody was to be seen. Struck by a brilliant idea – _brilliant, _considering how the rest of his ideas this day had been – Spectre looked up… and sure enough there was Athair, running away upside-down on the ceiling. The sight of a paint-stained bucket in his fourth son's hand enraged Spectre, who charged. "Come back here, you buffoon!" he shouted, baring his teeth and immediately spitting back white paint.

"Gotcha!" Athair cheerfully exclaimed before putting the bucket on his head as a helmet, and took off flying screaming his lungs out in order to imitate a siren. Spectre had to clasp his hands over his ears, wincing when he heard the splashing sound of paint meeting paint. _Edmund help me. _

He was tempted to just go wash himself up and sleep, when he heard his _sweet and dearly loved _fourth son's yell. "Grandfather Sojourner! I did just as you said you wanted me to do!"

_Now, that's it! _Grandsons or not, they were all going to pay! All of them! _But I'll wait till Lara-Le leaves. After all she is just a gentle innocent soul, that shouldn't see what I'll do to them… She doesn't deserve it, poor little one. I pity her. _Sighing, Spectre turned around and went to his room to think of a plan. And wash himself when he was at it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The "game" lasted for four hours. Since there were no windows or anything to see what was going on outside – minus the surveillance systems – nobody ever saw night has fallen rather quickly. They were so absorbed in what they were doing, from Sabre standing upside-down during ten minutes to Locke imitating a drunk Spectre – they never knew if he was right, because it has never happened before, and Sojourner proposed to verify it one of these days -, that they lost track of time as it flew by.

It was Locke who looked at his newly-built digital watch, and gasped. "Edmund, it's already 10 p.m.! It seems like we just started to play fifteen minutes ago!"

"10 p.m.?" Lara asked. "I was supposed to be home much earlier than that! Wyn must be worrying." It saddened Locke to see how she thought of Wynmacher first, but then he couldn't really blame her. No, he decided he was better off helping her.

"Here, I'll glide you home, Lara."

She looked at him as he smiled kindly. "Thank you, Locke, I'd like it."

"No problem. Just let me fetch something, and off we go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before Locke landed in front of Lara's apartment complex, his ex-wife safely held in his strong arms. He deposited her on the ground with a smile. "Here you go, Lara."

"Thank you, Locke. Not only for this, but for all this day as well. It was wonderful," Lara said. She lightly pecked him on a cheek. "I hope we'll be able to do more things together from now, don't you?"

Locke smiled and nodded. Maybe they couldn't get back together, but at least they would do things together just as they did that day. And if it was fine by Lara, it was fine by him; his aching heart wouldn't feel so lonely, even if he wouldn't be able to fully express his love to her. "I most certainly do." His smile faded a little, replaced by a somewhat nervousness. "Before you go, there's something I want to give you."

Lara opened her mouth, meaning to tell him that the day's events were more than enough of a present when he produced a bunch of beautiful red roses from his coat. "I hope I didn't crush them too much on the way back," he said.

The brown female widened surprised and delighted eyes as Locke extended the red roses to her. He smiled almost shyly as she took the flowers and inhaled their scent. "Locke… they're beautiful," she whispered. "But how? And why? Not that I mind but today was more than enough and-" Her voice trailed off, overwhelmed by emotion.

"Well, let's say it's amazing what Athair hides in his chambers," Locke chuckled. "Among others things a garden with vegetables, fruits… and flowers. And as for your second question…" Locke bent forwards, catching Lara's lips for a quick kiss in his sudden boldness. "Let's just say this is a way I've found to say "I still love you"," he whispered in her ear.

Locke drew back, and after a last smile he kicked off and began gliding once again towards Haven. Lara just stood here, dazed as she held the red roses and stared at her ex-husband's fading away form. _He has… changed. _

She smiled when she remembered the day's events; how she enjoyed Locke's presence and how different he has been from the man he was several years ago. Hugging the thorns-free roses to her chest, Lara happily turned to her apartment. _Once Wyn gets home I'll tell him all the things we did today! Oh I can't wait! _

But her cheerful mood immediately dropped when she opened the door. There, in the middle of the living-room, a brown echidna was standing with his arms crossed.

Wynmacher was home. And he didn't look happy.

"Where have you been?" he snarled.


End file.
